A Shy Boy
by BittenByLove
Summary: Crona had begun cutting again. His harsh anxiety and nervous disorders were making life too difficult. Soul gets an unexpected call stating he had a younger sister he'd never known about. What will happen once she enrolls at the DWMA?
1. Family ties

**My first attempt at a Soul Eater story! Of course I have done others in the past but I have been just to embarrassed to publish them. Please leave a review if you would like me to continue the story or add anything to it. There may be a lemon in later chapters but for now its going to be pretty K+ haha. Soul Eater is an older anime but I don't think it's done with yet! ^_^ **

All was calm throughout the night streets of Death city. Just the rustling of trash in the back allies or a stray cat here and there. Maka Albarn had stayed up late that night to study hard for the next quiz. She always had to beat Ox Ford or she couldn't live with the gloating from him. Her skull print pen scribbled endlessly on the sheet of paper. Blair the cat purred softly on her lap. Maka stretched with a yawn and ran her tiny hands through the cat's lush purple fur. Packing up her books and papers, she climbed into bed. Snuggling into the duvet cover. Blair moved down to a warm spot by Maka's feet and stretched out her body.

The stars twinkled extra bright in the sky. The yellow moon glared down at the slumbering city and bared its teeth in a silent chuckle. Maka could hear Soul snoring from the room across the hall. His door was open a crack, just enough to see his messy white hair. Before long, Maka found herself drifting into a soundless sleep.

The morning was as usual, they both got out of bed, dressed in their usual clothes and ate breakfast together. Chrona knocked on the apartment door as expected, at the exact time every school day. Maka, dressed in her cooking apron and spatula in hand, bounced over and flung the door open.

"We already told you Chrona, you don't have to knock every time you come over!" She scolded. Pointing at him with the spatula. Quickly realizing her voice startled him and made him shake more than normal.

"S-Sorry Maka... I promise I-I wont next time." He whimpered. Shuffling to the kitchen table. He slid a chair out and sat down politely.

Chrona was too deathly afraid of walking to school by himself, so Maka said she would walk with him if he came by every morning. The pink haired boy was quite the handful at times, due to his extreme anxiety and social disorders. She flipped some eggs in a frying pan and the toast popped out from the toaster. After buttering it, she placed two slices on each plate along with some eggs and bacon. Chrona was too terrified to eat any meat after all the scarring things his mother had him do to animals as a child. His mother was a snake witch after all. She passed Chrona a plate and Ragnarok burst from his back without another word.

"Gimme the food you whore!" The little black demon yelled at Maka.

"Ragnarok that is no way to talk to M-Maka!" He squealed, embarrassed. Though Maka had already clonked the thing on the head with a large copy of _How the Universe Works_, in one fell swipe. He slumped over on Crona's head and his large drooling toung hung out. Crona nibbled at the bread and eggs, pushing aside the bacon for Ragnarok.

Maka noticed little red lines on the boy's wrists peeking out from his white cuffs and leapt across the table, catching his arm. A disappointed look spread across her face.

"I thought we talked about this?" She criticized. "You can't keep doing this and you will end up seriously injuring yourself Crona! Cutting is just stupid. If you need help, we are always here to talk or you can talk to Marie. She wanted you to start going to her about stuff."

Yanking back his long slender arm he held it to his chest. Looking down at the floor and letting his bright hair curtain his eyes. Suddenly he didn't seem as hungry. He had thought about speaking to Marie, his adoptive mother, and letting her know what was wrong. Though she was too motherly and would probably want to smother him, or worse put him on medication for depression. It never helped that his adoptive father was a scientist. A mad one to be exact. Stein would probably want to dissect him or something. The red scars were still fresh, he had only done them the night before. For some reason, self inflicted pain made his emotional trauma disappear, as he put it. They would heal within a day due to the black blood, leaving only a faint trace of silvery lines.

"I-I know." He cried softly. "S-Sorry Maka."

Just at that, soul came strolling into the kitchen and took a seat grumpily. Maka could sense there was agitation in his aura and she put it off as something petty, like he'd misplaced his Iphone or something.

"What now Soul." She sighed. Awaiting the answer hopelessly.

He ripped apart a piece of toast with his teeth and chewed a bit before talking. "Well I just got a call from my grandmother. Who my so called father had been talking to." He swallowed. "My father had dropped off the face of the fucking earth, and now he waits to tell the family that he had a secret kid with another slut!"

Maka cut her eggs with the side of her fork. "Oh yeah, you never told me much about him."

He was fuming at that point. Leaning back he rubbed his face with his hands. "My parents split when I was three, my mother left me and Wes with my grandma and took off. So long story short, after they split he got involved with another woman and had a kid is what she said. My grandmother called today to let me know she would be switching schools."

Ragnarok had regained consciousness and immediately began lapping up the bacon strips. Maka was astonished at Soul's words. Never would she have ever thought he'd have a baby sister. Of all things. He never really talked about his family at all. Nearly all that Maka knew was that his grandmother hated Soul, but loved Wes. In her heart she knew it was because his grandmother was probably just uneducated on Death Weapons. Wes became angry towards Soul because he'd gotten his father's Scythe power and not him. So Wes became a musician instead, taking the only thing Soul loved away from him. Music. They grew to hate each other even more and Soul had enough of it, and moved to Death city to become the greatest Death Scythe.

"Wow really? A baby sister! Who'd have thought you'd have a sister?" She gleamed. Maka always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. "And you didn't know about her until now?"

Nodding his head, he grabbed a bunch of scrambled eggs with his fingers. "Nope. This is all new to me, got a fucking sister." He chewed them up and swallowed before talking again. "Never bothered to tell me much. Apparently she was being pushed around by some kids and her arm turned into a blade or something."

"Hope she at least has tit's, unlike you!" Ragnarok screamed. Soul burst out in a hysterical laugh. Crona blushed deep red and apologized repeatedly for the comment.

Due to Soul's motorbike being broken, they all had to walk. A spring let go in the wheel and he'd had to order the part online. It annoyed him greatly, but Maka seemed fine with having to walk. If it was to help Crona that was. Crona usually never talked unless he was spoken too. Soul wondered why he couldn't just catch a ride with Stein to school, seemingly since they lived together. Marie had bought him many different clothes and outfits, most of which made Soul and Black star bust a gut at. Though he rarely ever wore anything but black. Maka admired Marie's choice of clothing, how the outfit he'd been wearing hugged his curvy body. The black jeans with hiking boots that laced up, and the perfect black silk shirt with white cuffs. It buttoned up in the front and Maka couldn't help but stare at how it made him look so handsome, for a guy who's gender could be questioned at times. Maka's curiosity got the best of her sometimes. To the point where she wanted to ask him what specific gender he was, but didn't want to embarrass the poor kid. Marie complained often about how she wanted to cut Crona's uneven pink hair. The bangs were too long on the left side and places were choppy. Sadly, he was deathly afraid of scissors.

The school was only two blocks from the apartment complex where they lived. Since they were still students, the academy paid for the rent and grocery bills for each pair of students. All attendee's, Meisters and Weapons, were to be enrolled in the academy. Meisters are children who are born with the ability to sense. Souls, demons, wavelengths, you name it. These people can not only "Sense", but they can also use and control a Weapon in it's true form. Weapons are people with the ability to transform into a weapon customized to their personality traits. A Meister and weapon have to be paired together in order to assume soul resonance and fight off the evil in the world. Though for this to work, the Weapon and Meister have to be compatible through soul wavelengths. Even the most different of people can be compatible through each other's soul. Thus, the academy is just like any other private school, but they also teach everything and anything to do with Weapons and Meisters, down to Kishin and Witch hunting. The school was divided into two sections. Kids ages fourteen to eighteen were division one, and section two was children thirteen and younger. Most children never developed these abilities until around eleven or twelve.

The three of them passed by Tsubaki and Black star on their way to class. Black star had celebrated his seventeenth birthday the week before, but still lived every moment like it was an event. First class of the day was Professor Sid's, which the fact he was a zombie creeped the hell out of timid Crona. Then block two was Professor Hauntsen with his charms class. Taught everything from hunting witches to little things like famous witches and charms. Crona and the rest of the gang absolutely hated third block, with Professor Stein. Who taught Sciences. Practically every day they dissected something. Usually a live animal and Crona despised that. Though he was his adoptive father, so he had to appreciate the man in some way.

It was during Stein's class that there came a weak knock on the door. They had been in the middle of taking notes when Stein dropped his pen, clicked the large screw sideways a few times on his head and wheeled to the door on his chair. Pushing it open, he gave an eerie smile. "Fresh meat I see."

"Is this... Uhm class Crescent Moon?" The tiny voice piped up. She flipped over her schedule in her hands after realizing it was upside down. The girl looked appalled by the giant screw sticking out of the man's head. The class full of students watched. Some got out of their seats to take a closer look at who was at the door all of a sudden.

She whispered something to Professor Stein and his smile faded. Pointing a stitched finger to Soul sitting in the bleacher desks beside Maka. Some of the students hurriedly whispered things to each other. Jacqueline blushed a bit red and gawked in awe. "She's so pretty!" She muttered excitedly.

Stein rolled back to a spot in front of his desk and crossed his arms over the back of the chair. All the students stared. She obviously felt uneasy and very uncomfortable, since she had been blushing and trying to hide her face with her silvery white bangs. Maka looked up from her book. The girl was adorable, a little short but adorable. She had the same blood red eyes as Soul and her hair was nearly the same shade of white. The over sized yellow sweater she wore gave her a cute childish appearance, while the large ribbon she used to tie up her thick ponytail made it even more sweet. The wooly sweater covered her wrists and hands, giving her cute sweater paws. Her skirt was short, pink and frilly. Ox in the back of the class was drooling all of a sudden. Kim lifted up her leg and gave him a swift kick in the side of the head, sending him tumbling down the desk bleachers. Soul never seemed to notice her until she was seated next to Crona. The only other available seat.

She waved nervously to Soul in the seat across her and he had to take a double look. Even Maka noticed the similarity and noted him on it. Yanking out his earphones he gawked, making her more insecure.

"It seems we have a new student. Go on stand up and tell everyone about yourself." He spoke. Voice raspy and as creepy as ever.

She lifted herself from the desk and looked down at the ground. Her tiny weak voice spoke up. "My name is Luna Evans, I-I'm from New York."

Several students in the back rows and squealed whenever she spoke. Flustering about how adorable she was. Crona never bothered to glance in her direction. He could feel a panic attack coming on. Someone had decided to sit in the empty desk next to him. A whole foot's length from touching him. Crona started to shake nervously. Soul gave him a suspicious glare. Maka continued to read her novel.

"Calm down everyone it's just a new student, copy down the rest of the notes or I'll dissect all of you." Stein argued, lighting up a cigarette.

Maka leaned over towards Soul and whispered "Is that her?" Peering over at the new student.

"In the flesh I suppose." He cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered. "Hey Luna!"

Her head turned to the left and she spotted the voice seated next to a blond girl. Soul didn't know what to say. Luna waved and smiled nervously. At the door, she had explained to Stein that she was Soul Evans younger sister, and he pointed to him in the desk bleachers. So this was the boy her grandmother had told her about. They certainly did look alike. In her mind she went over the thing's she'd heard about him. Such as they'd inherited the same Weapon ability. What would they talk about? What would he think of her. Soul mouthed the words _meet us after school_. She nodded shyly.

Luna reached down beside her desk and rummaged through her bag. She could feel the constant stares from all over the room and felt extremely vulnerable. When she hadn't found her notebook, tears welled up in her eyes. Sighing, she looked around for support but Soul had been distracted with whatever was on his phone. The woman seated next to him was deep in her novel.

_ Unprepared on the first day, what a loser!_ Luna thought to herself.

Quickly she glanced over at the tall pink haired boy next to her and she spoke gently. "Uhm... E-Excuse me do you have a notepad I could b-borrow? She fiddled her fingers together feeling shy at having to speak up.

He seemed to jump at her mere words. A shy blush crept across his cheeks and he shakily reached into his book bag for a notepad. Crona thought about what kind of perfume she had been wearing, which almost smelled like lavender. Pulling out a brand new book, he placed a pen on top of it holding the edge of it out to her. Trying his hardest to avoid eye contact. Before she could reach it the pen rolled off the notebook and clattered onto the floorboards beneath them. Both Luna and Crona reached down for the pen at the same time, their heads smacking into each other. Crona wanted to kill himself right there.

_Goodbye._ He thought. _This is the end._

"Ow" She whispered. Throwing a sweater paw up to her head. The nervousness was getting to her and she felt as though a hundred eyes were watching her every move, judging her silently.

Crona threw his eyes the other way, his face burning bright red. Ragnarok bust free from between his shoulder blades and raged his chibi like fists at the girl. Crona jerked backwards at the sudden growth from his back. He could never get used to the feeling of Ragnarok bursting from his skin. Which happened often.

"Crona you bitch! New kid and you already got her hating you!" The little black blood demon roared, pulling on Crona's ears. The whole class nearly died from laughter at the tiny demon beating it's Meister. Luna looked terrified at the sight, I mean how often do you see a blood demon spill out of someone's back and yell at them?

"Please stop Ragnarok! I-I don't know how to deal with things like this!"

The class had gotten used to Ragnarok's little outbursts. Sometimes directed at people, in which he would use curse words and throw things if he wasn't beating up the pink haired boy beneath him. Crona felt so embarrassed for the rest of that class. His ears red from the rough treatment he'd received from his weapon. He hated his mother for what she'd done to him. Used him as an experiment instead of treating him like a child, and the outcome was a shy boy who was afraid of everything and anything. With a black blood demon that had an unruly temper and mouth to match. For the longest time, he'd never experienced anything called love or friendship. Not even affection. Until Medusa the witch had been defeated a few years back. He'd been taken into the hands of the DWMA. Never had he ever felt such appreciation for what he could do. For the first time, he'd actually had loving friends.

Luna had waited until everyone had left the class before leaving. She was too short and would get tossed around in the barrage of tall students exiting the class. readjusting her bag on her shoulder, she realized that she still had the strange boy's notebook and pen. On the front of the book, in small cursive letters was the name: _Crona Gorgon_

The bell rung in it's usual two tone chime to signal that it was break period. She wandered around the school aimlessly trying to look for the cafeteria. On the way there she passed Soul and Maka who'd been talking to a muscly blue haired boy. Standing beside him was a beautiful Japanese girl with very large breasts. As she had noted. Luna's breasts weren't even half the size of hers. She wore a tight white dress that showed some cleavage. It reached down to her ankles with a hip-high slit going up the side of her right leg. A black scarf covered her neck and she wore her long black hair in a ponytail. Sewn over her right breast was a yellow star. Luna shyly tugged Soul on the sleeve of his shirt and he turned around, fingers still laced on the back of his head. She was greatly intimidated by the Japanese lady's perfect woman-like body.

"Soul can you t-tell me where the cafeteria is?" She asked cautiously.

Tsubaki's eyes sparkled. "Oh wow Soul she's so cute!"

The blue haired muscly boy jumped in front of her in an instant. Grabbing her tiny hands and holding them close. "You don't need a lazy older brother like Soul here, I'll be your big brother because who wouldn't want the great Black Star as-"

Soul had given the blue haired ninja a kick to the head. Sending him flying comically. Maka hugged her and said something about how she'd hoped they'd get to know each other sometime.

"Cafeteria is down to the right. Don't let anyone push you around Luna." He told. "Wait for us after school so you can come over to our place. Got a lot to ask."

Luna nodded and hurried off to the end of the hall. The cafeteria had been crammed full of students. Long rectangular tables lined the room and the kitchen was placed on the left. Nearly all the tables were full and she was about to decide against sitting in the cafeteria when she'd spotted Crona in the right corner. Trying her best to dodge students or tripping she shuffled towards the boy failing to eating sushi with chopsticks.

"C-Can I sit here?" She asked. He nodded without looking. Awkwardly sitting across from the boy.

Sorting through her book bag, she pulled out a bag with a small container full of strawberries and another with leftover pasta. She placed the notebook on the table with the pen and slid them across to Crona. He noticed the same scent he'd smelled earlier, lavender.

"I forgot to give it back to you after class. I'm so sorry." She muttered. Her slight Italian accent catching her words.

The boy lifted a piece of sushi up to his mouth and it fell back into the container. "W-Why are you apologizing?" He shook nervously. This had been the longest he'd ever talked to someone at school.

"Uhm, I don't know... I thought you were going to be mad that I had to ask you for your notebook, a-and then never gave it back to you." She blushed. His pink hair reminded her of her favorite flowers. Strangely.

_Come on say something to her! This is too awkward and I don't think I can deal with situations like this! _Crona thought to himself. He ended up having to stab the sushi on the end of the chopstick to eat it.

He watched her through his bangs trying to think of some way to break the silence. He was just so terribly socially awkward that even sitting next to people made him uncomfortable. It would have made for a decent time for Ragnarok to burst out of his back. Though his screaming and swearing would attract the attention of the whole cafeteria and he didn't think he could deal with that much attention. She slurped up a fork full of spaghetti, using the napkin to wipe her mouth afterwards.

_Stop staring at her you idiot! you will make her uncomfortable and then then everything will be just so embarrassing. _Crona looked away suddenly.

"So w-where are you from?" Her tiny voice perked up. Chrona had been intently staring at the spec of dirt on the table. He felt relieved that she was making small talk. He'd gotten better at talking to people over the years, since he'd finally had friends.

"I'm n-not sure. D-Death city I think." He was jumbled for words. His nervousness was getting to him.

"Wow that's so awesome. Im originally from Italy... But we moved to New York when I was a child." She went on, Crona caught her eyes for a second. Noticing they were the same red like Soul's. She made them cute.

The same red that was slowly making his face hot and his anxiety skyrocket. He racked his brain for something to say, but his social anxiety was making it impossible for him to make clear words.

"I-I'm sorry for hitting your h-head in class L-Luna." He blurted out.

"That's fine." She tilted her head to the side and smiled. At least this boy was as shy as she was, it made her feel happier to know she wasn't the only one with social anxiety.

Crona had draped his bangs over his eyes like a curtain and had seen when she'd smiled. Their was something about her smile that made him quiver. He felt weak and vulnerable towards this girl.

"Your a good listener Crona. I hope we can be better friends! I've never really had a friend before because I'm so shy." She sighed. "People used to pick on me because I'm so short and I get so flustered when I talk to people."

The bell wrung again and they collected their things. Waiting for all the other students to leave first before daring to face the crowd. Their was the sound of flesh bursting and Ragnarok sprouted his tiny little arms over Crona's head. Crona jerked and flailed his arms around for a second.

"You slut! Making my Meister all embarrassed!" He pointed a gloved mitten at her. "You should be ashamed!"

"Ragnarok! Stop it I don't think I can deal with things like this!"

Luna had a grossed out look on her face. The large talking growth on his back seemed to creep her out. It's words made her see flashbacks of incidents that had happened at her old school. As Crona was in yet another scuffle with the demon, she turned and left. Not wanting to be of interference. She was confused as to what the thing in his back was. It could talk, and it liked to beat the boy up. Crona had to catch up.

"D-Do you, er... W-Want to walk to class? W-with me?" He shook nervously. He hated walking into a class alone. One of his many fears.

"Sure if you want! I don't know where any of the classes are..." She smiled again. Crona avoided eye contact.


	2. Something lost

**I couldn't believe I'd actually gotten some feedback on my last chapter! I was so proud. Though some of the comments were a little rude just because of the fact I used an OC. Im sorry if no one liked my OC... I just kinda couldn't really pair Chrona up with anyone else besides Maka. So, I promise I will continue the series and not leave you all in the cold :3**

School had been dismissed that afternoon and Luna couldn't help but peer into every class she passed. Their were just so many interesting things about the academy. One of the teachers she had taken a liking too, was a tall African American woman named Nygus. She taught religion and health, Luna's best subjects. The tightly wound bandages covering the woman's body made Luna wonder what had happened to her.

"Excuse me Luna?" Nygus called out to her after class.

Luna felt as though she had done something wrong earlier and was about to get punished for it. "Yes miss?"

"Oh it's nothing bad I just wanted to ask you if you'd found a partner yet?" She questioned. Holding a clipboard and pen.

Partner? She didn't know she was supposed to partner up with someone. Shaking her head, she looked puzzled at Nygus's question.

"It was on the pamphlet they gave you. All weapons must be paired with a Meister and all Meisters must be paired with a Weapon." She explained. "So in your case you must find a person who is compatible with your soul wavelength. In exceptional cases, some Meisters have two Weapons and their was one Weapon who had two Meisters."

"Sure thing miss Nygus. I'll try to find a Meister." She thanked.

The school was nearly empty. Only the random group of kids using the halls to skateboard. Soul, Maka and the rest of the strange kids she'd seen them with earlier were standing around on the school grounds. Black star had been busy lashing Soul with a fury of kicks and punches. Soul went to duck down and swipe the ninja's feet but he was to quick and backflipped. Black star pulled Soul into a head lock and began choking him.

"Haha! I defeated you! The thirtieth time!" The blue haired boy roared. Soul sprawled out on the ground. Wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Black star had been to busy worshiping himself to to notice Maka swing at him with a large book.

"Maka... Chop!" The book came down hard on his head and he'd fainted. A small stream of blood squirting from his head. She sighed in disappointment.

Maka spotted Luna watching from the school doors and skipped towards her, pulling her into a big hug. Crona stood by watching. He'd hoped he'd never have to speak to the girl again. His anxiety went into overdrive when new people spoke to him.

They only had to walk a short distance before coming upon the apartment building where they lived. A ten story building with red brick siding. Not the fanciest apartment in Death City, but it was cozy. Black star was gone before they entered the building. Why use an elevator when you can scale the building? He'd always say. They're apartment had been on the seventh floor. The elevator ride took longer than usual and Tsubaki said something to break the silence.

"So anyone seen Kid lately?" She asked. Her voice so gentle and caring.

"Uhm, not sure. Think he said something about a mission in Canada he had to take care of." Maka reassured. "Patty and Liz must have gone with him."

The elevator dinged and opened to a long hall. Nothing fancy but it was home. Maka stuck the key in the lock. It opened and Soul immediately went to the fridge to grab a snack. Luna stood awkwardly by the door, viewing the apartment. The living room was small and the walls were painted yellow and blue. Where as the kitchen walls were painted an off shade of green. Black star had already been in the apartment and slung himself across the sofa. Maka had forgotten to lock the living room window.

"Soul!" yelled a familiar voice. A purple cat leapt through the air and landed on top of Soul in a puff of dark purple smoke. The cat had turned into a human girl with very large breasts and shiny sleek skin. Soul had barely gotten a look before he was knocked out from his nose bleed. The cat girl whimpered sadly to the person under her before blowing up into another ball of smoke and landing on all fours. Maka picked the flailing cat up by the scruff and threw it out the window on the fire escape. She turned to Luna.

"Make yourself at home Luna! Your family right." Maka comforted.

Chrona was sitting nervously on the sofa. Black star was watching some program on wrestling and Chrona flinched every time one of the muscly wrestlers got punched. Soul regained consciousness and crawled onto the couch where he and Black star began screaming at the wrestlers. Roaring to the men to get back up whenever they were knocked out. Maka boiled a pot on the stove and cut vegetables over it. The aroma was delicious. Much different than the Italian food her mother always cooked back home.

"So Luna, how's dad been?" Soul grumbled. "Haven't seen the fucker since he cheated on my mom when I was a kid."

"Oh he's great! He couldn't be better." She pulled out her cell phone and pulled up a recent picture of the two of them.

"Same dead beat I suppose. Put my mother through hell with his constant fucking around."

Maka snorted from in the kitchen. Soul knew what that meant, her father was a cheater as well. Crona had gotten up to stand beside the window for some fresh air. Blair leapt back through the window along with a dead mouse which made Tsubaki squeal. Soul and Luna conversed back and forth, exchanging different stories about their father. Or what Soul heard of the man from his grandmother. Maka stirred the soup for the last time and then called everyone to dinner. She took out the gold rimmed china she'd saved up for and poured the stew into each bowl. Black star was the first to the table and was panting like a dog by the time his bowl was in front of him. Crona and Tsubaki each got a portion and sat in the living room instead of the table. She folded her dress under her as she sat in traditional Japanese style by the coffee table.

Crona stabbed each piece of meat and held it over his head for Ragnarok to eat. As soon as he smelled it he spilled from his back and swallowed each chunk greedily. Soon Ragnarok was stuffed by the time the bowl was empty of meat. Crona picked at the vegetables and sipped the warm broth. Since becoming friends with Maka he'd always eaten great tasting food. The only nourishment he had as a child was what table scraps Medusa left for him. Usually bland and tasteless. Once or twice he was sure she had tried to poison him or something. Placing the finished bowl in the sink, he went to pull his hand out. Accidentally brushing hands with another. Crona went ghostly pale. Luna pretended like she didn't notice. It was just simply to embarrassing.

"So where are you staying?" Tsubaki asked kindly.

Luna had to think about it for a second, then she remembered where she was staying. Death city had many streets and allies, it would take some getting used to. "My father is paying the rent on an apartment for me. It's down on Hallow's street."

Crona spotted the clock on the wall. It was five after six. Miss Marie would be there to pick him up around six thirty. Chrona could feel something was off about the aura of the building they were in. A lump of nervousness formed in the pit of his stomach. Tsubaki and Black star decided to leave. Black star was out the door before they even said another word. The busty girl thanked Maka for the dinner and bowed slightly before leaving.

_These people get along so well. _Luna appreciated the thought.

Soul was about to head for the shower before he came up behind Maka. He enveloped her in his arms and snuggled into the crook of her neck. She'd been washing the dishes and flicked a bit of water on his face playfully. He spun her around and she gripped the counter top, letting out a little giggle. Soul leaned in close to her pink lips and whispered something inaudible. Maka could feel his breath on her face, and the lust in his actions. They had become close like that before, ever since they'd gotten together. Some incidents had became very heated, but Soul respected the boundaries she'd set for him. They had never gone all the way before and Maka would have liked to keep it that way for at least a while longer.

Luna let out a cough from the living room, it had gotten awkward pretty fast with the two making out in the kitchen. She looked across the coffee table to Crona. Who had been staring intently out the window at the calm evening sky. Apparently in a complete daze. She coughed again and Soul let go of Maka's waist. He'd forgotten company was still there. Maka laughed and soul gave her a quick kiss before heading towards the bathroom. Crona noticed how the sun was beginning to set. Casting pink rays of light across the clouds.

Just as Soul entered the bathroom their came a loud explosion from the street. It rattled the apartment windows and the picture frames smashed to the floor. They all sprung from their seats and Soul darted out of the bathroom cursing. Crona's anxiety kicked into overdrive.

"Shit it's a witch. I seen her fly by the bathroom window."

"What? Why would a witch be in Death city?" Maka questioned. She was always ready for a brawl with a filthy witch.

The four of them dashed down the fire escape and ran through the ally. Chrona was shaking at the thought of battling a witch. His mother was a witch, and she was as wicked as she was a fiend. He was grateful that the DWMA had taken her down. Only witch powers were passed down through women. At least Crona didn't have any witch powers. He'd never forgive himself if he'd hurt anyone with witchery.

Luna didn't know what to do. Soul didn't want her to stay in the building in case anything were to happen. She followed them up the street, through the holes blasted in the asphalt. She couldn't fight alone and she'd never been partnered up with a Meister yet. They came to a stop and Black star was in the distance clashing with the witch. She floated on a giant tadpole. From her sleeves she continued to produce small tadpole bombs which she threw at the blue haired ninja. Every one of them he dodged and bounced off the side of the buildings to swing at her. Tsubaki the chain scythe in hand. The witch had a white hat on her head of silver hair with a creepy frog face on it. Their were pink circles painted on her cheeks and she wore a short black dress with white spots on it. Her leggings matched her dress. Crona remembered the witch, one of the ones he'd known from when his mother used to bring him to witch conventions. Civilians were running from the buildings and down the streets to safety.

"Didn't we deal with this witch before?" Maka stated sarcastically.

Soul immediately transformed into a scythe. He glowed white and his body suddenly shifted into a long steel bladed staff. The blade was a meter long with a jagged line down the middle, resembling Soul's razor sharp teeth. Half of the blade was blood red and the other half was black.

"Maka w-what can I do to help?" Luna called nervously. "I don't have a Meister yet."

Maka reassured her that it would be alright. "You don't have to worry Black star and I got it under control." There was another loud explosion and the frog bomb took a chunk of the nearest building. Rubble blasting in every which direction.

Crona noticed the witch had a string tied around her neck with a small golden key on it. Black star flung the chain scythe at the witch and before she could pull out another bomb, it had gripped around her arm. The sharp edge digging into her flesh and causing blood to drip from it. She shrieked. Maka dashed towards the witch while she was vulnerable. The witch cursed something in the witch's language at the top of her lungs. Black star still had his chain scythe wrapped around her arm. She didn't have time to create another bomb due to Maka's speed. A mysterious aura pulsed through the area. Maka and Soul both felt it pass through them, but Black Star seemed unfazed. His shoes still planted firmly on the ground trying to hold the witch at bay with the chain. Somehow for a quick second Maka felt nauseous. A sudden jolt of electricity through her arm caused her to drop Soul. He clattered to the concrete.

"Maka!" Soul urged. "Whatever that was I felt it too. Fight it!" Shaking the feeling off, she regained her stance. Scythe in hand. Suddenly more at peace within herself.

Crona felt stunned at the witches words. Whatever she had said or what spell she had cast made his gut turn upside down. His blood felt like it was boiling and his lungs couldn't fill with air suddenly. He collapsed on the concrete and Luna rushed to his aid. On his knees, he hacked and sputtered for breath. Coughing up bits of black blood. It felt as though he was burning from the inside out. One hand was griping the shirt on his chest and the other was holding him up. Was this what it felt like to die? Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes from the coughing. Luna hadn't the slightest clue on how to deal with something like this. Patting him on the back, she noticed the droplets of blood running down his chin. Strangely to her, they were a deep shade of black. Maka was flinging Soul around in a flurry of swipes and slashes that the witch managed to defend every time. As quick as it was came, the burning subsided within Crona's chest. Replaced with a cooling sensation.

With a deep breath he stood up, dusted himself off on his wobbly legs and went to call Ragnarok into his demon sword form. The blood spilled into the palm of his hand, but refused to form into the demon sword. Crona could feel his anxiety hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Ragnarok t-this is no time to p-play around!" He demanded. Ragnarok's voice didn't even fill the silence in his head. He was always able to hear Ragnarok's over sized voice in his head, though it was gone.

He tried activating the bloody needle and the puddle in his hand obeyed. It shot up into a black blood spike. Everything worked besides trying to call upon Ragnarok.

"Crona try using me for this one battle." She offered. "I want to help out!" She confided.

Crona thought for a second before he agreed nervously and Luna closed her eyes to transform. Doing her best to follow what her father had taught her. She focused her mind and cleared all thoughts. Only on the task ahead. She glowed white before feeling her body and essence melt away into a weapon. What was left standing was a thin silvery white bladed scythe. It didn't have the jagged line design on the blade, though had a two foot long sharp spike on the opposite end of the shaft. Crona caught it as it fell. Surprisingly, it had been a lot lighter than the Demon Sword.

_"The weapon that sleeps within your soul" _Professor Sid's words guided her_. _

The witch was tossing out every one of her best defenses. Throwing up what shields she could to protect from the onslaught of slashes from Soul's blade. Her left arm was still tangled in Tsubaki's chains. The sharp point at the end of the hook dug deeper into the witch's arm each time she struggled. Crona joined into the fight and swung the scythe with all his best effort. He almost felt as though he had a sense of power with the scythe.

"Crona long time no see!" She croaked. "Poor Medusa was destroyed in an effort to make the world a better place for us witches." Cackling, she threw a barrage of frog bombs towards Crona.

"D-Don't talk about that horrible woman!" He snapped. Voice high and shaky. Holding the scythe in battle position as he's seen Maka do. He hated even the sound of her name being mentioned. The bombs flew at him but he used the blade to block every single bomb from every angle. Luna could sense something spark between the two of them. Something different. Black Star won the game of tug o' war, sending her and the giant tadpole crashing into the hard concrete.

"Crona to the left!" Luna screamed from inside the scythe. Using a scythe was much different than using a sword. Though he enjoyed the flexibility it provided him. It was much more agile to swing around than a sword. Crona noted the frog bomb zooming in from the left. He could feel it's vibrations within his black blood. He swung the sword to the left and hit the bomb dead on. The bomb flew backwards and exploded with a wave of flames and heat but Crona never flinched. Never before had he felt this brave.

Maka couldn't pass through the barriers she'd put up. Every time Maka went to attack the witch with the scythe, she would put up a transparent barrier and block the hit. It was time for soul resonance.

"Soul!" She ordered. They both locked onto the witch and in unison their soul wavelengths connected with electricity. They were together as one in body and spirit. Together they held back the growing energy until the blade on the Soul's scythe morphed suddenly. It grew until it was at least four times the size, sparkling blue and white. Transferring all the wave energy towards the blade, she gritted her teeth and swung the scythe with all her strength. The frog witch shrieked and threw a barrier to take the hit.

"They told me this was supposed to be an easy job!"

"Witch hunter!" Maka roared. It sliced right through the force field.

"Shit!" The witch cursed before the blade pierced her skin, leaving behind a sizzling bloody gash. It wasn't a direct attack like Maka'd hoped. The witch stepped back as it broke through her barrier. It still managed to leave the witch with a two foot long wound across her torso.

It sizzled and steam rose from the wound. The witch sunk to the ground and clutched the bloody slice. She swore in the witch language and looked Crona dead in the eye. Maka prepared to preform another swing at the witch but the pink haired boy was there in an instant. He hardened his blood and stopped the witch hunter blade with his bare hand. The black liquid trickled into his palm. The witch tried to scramble away but her efforts were meaningless. The wound on her body was too much for her too get up and walk. She'd bleed out before she even got back to the witch haven. Crona let the blood drip to the ground. Black Star stood by with the now human Tsubaki and watched as Crona played with his blood.

"Crona please don't!" The witch pleaded. Her white go-go boots stained with the bleeding wound. "Don't kill me please I don't want to die."

Crona couldn't hear her. His blood shone in the setting sun and the darkness of it was clouding his thoughts once again. He smiled eerily and let the scythe touch the dirt where his blood had pooled. He scraped the scythe along the ground and flicked the black blood onto the witch. His body becoming flimsy with the influence of the darkness. Splatters of it landed on her face and chest. Maka looked away. The witch screamed in terror as she knew what Crona's next move would be.

"Bloody needle." The words barely escaped his lips. The splatters of blood on the witch turned to long sharped needles. Repeatedly stabbing her countless times. Tsubaki, Black star, Soul and Maka all stared as the sky was filled with her screaming. Body flailing. Before long it ended and she was left in a dead heap on the rubble.

Crona snapped out of the blood darkness. Luna shifted back to a human and Chrona looked around, nervous. His heart was pounding in his chest, he'd hated being taken over by the blood. Then again, he loved it at the same time. He began his nervous shaking again and was too afraid to look at the dead body.

"Crona that was awesome, that was my first battle and it was so cool! Can we be partners next time?" She jittered about. Luna leapt up to pull the boy into a friendly hug. "I love the cool thing you can do with your blood."

"T-Thank you Luna." He replied shyly. He spotted Black star about to touch the gold key around the witches neck.

"No! Don't touch that!" He squealed. Upon first glance he was sure it was the witch key.

Black star touched it anyways. He yanked back his hand, cursing after having the key burn his skin. Crona knelt down in front of the witch and pulled the key off her neck.

"Well how come you can touch it if it burns people?" Maka wondered.

"It's cursed. My black b-blood lets me hold it. We should uhm... I t-think we should take it to Lord Death."

"You better call the school and get them to clean this mess up." Black star laughed.

Crona had so much explaining to do. That was, if he never got to nervous with all he questions and people looking at him. Luna was amazed.


	3. Goodnight

Luna shivered at the feel of when she'd let Crona use her in battle. She remembered his shaky hands tracing her blade, flicking off a line of blood. If battling was that exhilarating, she'd want to do it all the time. The pink haired boy had a sort of essence about him. One that was drowned in darkness and it intrigued her. Making her want to know more. This boy was different, and she'd liked it.

It was beginning to get dark and the sirens blared. Bystanders stood around clapping and whistling at the students who'd put a stop to the witch. Stein and Marie pulled up in their car and slammed the doors behind them. She ran to Crona and smothered him with her breasts.

"Oh my darling boy are you alright!" She cried.

"Yes Marie."

Stein observed the dead witch, poking it, lifting up its arms. They all knew what he was thinking. Probably something to do with cutting it open and looking at all the witch's insides. Crona had known the witch. Her name was Eruka, and they'd battled her before three years prior when Medusa reigned most evil witch and tried to end the world with Asura.

"My hypothesis is that she probably came into town using soul protect." Stein mentioned, voice dry and raspy. "When they use soul protect, they appear as any ordinary person, and Meisters cannot sense them as you already know. But what was she here for is the question."

"And why would she take us all on alone? I mean she's only a third level witch isn't she?" Maka answered. Medusa had been a level eight. Arachne, level seven.

Stein moved the screw on his head a few times, the clicks echoing. A gleam from something shiny caught his eye and he looked to Crona. The gold key in his hand was the reason she'd come into town.

"Crona did you get that from the witch?"

He nodded and Stein took it. Only holding it by the string. It glittered in the streetlamps, showing off it's intricate and swirling hieroglyphic pattern. Some of the key had been scuffed away over the years. The witch glowed suddenly and melted away. Her bones, muscle, everything dissolving in a bright flash of light. What was left was a small purple wisp with the name Eruka printed on it in witch language.

"She must have not been expecting to be discovered, maybe that's why they sent a third level witch into town." Stein confirmed, gazing at the floating witch soul. He pulled out another smoke and lit it. Puffing out a breath of blue air.

"No skeezy witch get's past the great Black Star." He scoffed.

He got on the phone then with Spirit. Lord Death's assistant and personal weapon. Reporting to Lord Death about the attack. Maka could hear her father through the other end of the line ranting on about if Maka was hurt.

"Hey Crona, how come you fought with Luna instead of Ragnarok?" Maka brought up.

The boy looked at his hand. Where it had been cut by Maka's witch hunter was completely healed. He tried to call Ragnarok once again, but the blood only swirled into a puddle in his palm. "I-I couldn't summon him." He breathed shyly.

"I felt l-like I was on fire and I couldn't call Ragnarok after that." He dropped his gaze to the dirt, kicking his shoes.

Lord death had given a week's time off school. He'd announced it had something to do with the recent witch encounter and the key they'd recovered. What was the key for and why were they after it?

Tsubaki and Black star took the week off to visit her grandparents in Japan. Kid and the Thompson sisters had returned from the month long reap in the north. Oblivious to what had happened, only the few things Death had told them. Luna stayed over quite often, seemed as though it was too lonely back in her own apartment. She'd usually just lounge around all day in her pajamas and watch television. The same as Soul.

On the fifth night of their week off, Luna decided it was best to go back to her own apartment. Since Soul and Maka were getting pretty touchy feely and she'd never wanted to stick around if it escalated. Soul leapt off the couch and tossed Maka's thin body over his shoulder with ease. She laughed and struggled in his grasp and Soul slapped her butt with his free hand. He let out a hoarse laugh. Luna who'd been on the opposite sofa at the time with her laptop, closed it and looked disgusted. She tried not to look as Soul carried his Meister into her room and kicked the door shut behind him. It was her que to leave she'd thought. *

Outside in the streets of Death city the rain had began to come down hard. Luna hugged her laptop to her chest to try and keep it dry. Her apartment was two blocks down the road. Her pink converse shoes were absorbing the rain water. Half way home, she'd passed a bakery, which she made a mental note to come back to some time. The inside was brightly lit and some people stood around waiting for the rain to let up. Shelves were lined with delicious looking pastries that made her mouth water. Especially the cinnamon buns. She'd gotten a bit closer to her apartment complex and sighed with relief. It had been a long walk and her feet were aching and tired. She was shivering from the cold rain and was starving. When she looked up to see the sidewalk, there was a familiar head of bright pink hair coming her direction.

"Crona!" She called. Running towards him. "What are you doing out in the rain! You must be frozen." She reached up and felt the boy's head and sure enough he was shivering as well.

"I uhm... M-Marie and Stein had a fight." He spoke. He didn't know how to deal with people arguing. Another fear of his.

Luna laced a small hand around Crona's wrist and tugged him in the direction of her apartment building. "Well you can come stay with me, you'll freeze to death out here." The lobby to the building was lit up and had a fake fern plant in the corner. It was slightly more up class than Soul and Maka's. She stuck her key in the lock and it opened with a buzz. The building's halls were clean and brightly lit, with gold sconces next to every door.

They dripped water all over the hallway floors and in the elevator where their shoes squeaked. Crona had a crippling fear of elevators, and his heart began to palpitate as soon as it lifted off the ground. He clutched the railing for support and Luna noticed his distress. She grabbed his hand and peered up into his droopy, panicking eyes. His skin was so pasty all the time.

"Crona it's okay. Just breathe." She soothed. "It's just an elevator."

At her words he began to unwind. He thanked her and the door dinged open on the thirteenth floor. They walked down the hall still soaked and Luna unlocked her apartment door. Inside it was nicely open concept. Only had one bedroom and bathroom. Simple colors were painted on the walls. Greys and whites. The small kitchen was to the left upon entering and the living room only had a sofa and television. A large bookshelf with only a few books was placed next to the sofa. Luna tossed her wet laptop on the couch. She went to go change in the bathroom.

"Don't just stand there silly." She giggled. "The laundry room is by my bedroom. You can dry your clothes there." Crona did just that. Shuffling nervously.

She had stripped her wet clothes off and replaced them with a black sweatshirt and warm cozy pajama shorts. Fuzzy bunny slippers to match. She could hear the dryer going in the laundry room and she went to the kitchen to prepare something. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out a bag of her favorite butternut squash ravioli. It was the store bought brand which never tasted as good as her mother's back home but it would do. Heating the damper on the stove, she placed a large frying pan and threw in the ravioli. Along with some oil and herbs. The sauce she used to go with the ravioli was a tomato based. With a pinch of garlic and Parmesan.

"Hey Crona would you like some butternut squash?" She asked to Crona from the kitchen.

"B-Butternut squash?" He wondered. "What is it?"

She lifted the pan to shake the ravioli around in the oil. "It's like ravioli, but better! I think you'll like it." She assured.

"Oh okay then!" His girly voice made her laugh.

After a short ten minutes she transferred the ravioli from the pan to two separate plates. Drizzling the tomato sauce over the butternut squash, she topped them off with a mint leaf. Crona stood in the doorway of the laundry room. Clothes fully dried, he buttoned up his shirt. Seeing the shy boy stand there made a slight hot blush creep across her cheeks. Marie had struggled with him to get him to wear anything besides his black dress. Ragnarok would always curse and laugh at the clothing she'd pick out for him. Though it did make him look handsome. A simple white button up shirt, with a black skull t-shirt underneath. The white jeans Marie had fought with him to wear actually complimented his curves. She placed the plates on either side of the table and neatly folded a napkin beside each. Crona slid out her chair for her. After realizing what he'd just did, he began to feel nervous once again. She gleamed in awe, never had someone done something out of courtesy for her.

"M-Miss Marie said it was p-proper to pull a ladie's chair out for her." He confessed shyly. He was honestly doing his best not to be rude, she did invite him into her apartment. He began his nervous shaking again.

He rolled up his sleeves and picked up his fork. It was the first time he'd been able to eat without Ragnarok breathing down his neck. The little blood demon always stole his food before he'd get any of it. The silence was outstanding and peaceful. He stabbed the piece of ravioli and brought it to his mouth. It tasted new, and flavorful. Delicious.

"O-oh it's really good!" He complimented. She smiled thankfully.

Noticing the faded pink lines on Crona's wrists, she tried to bring it into question. He was a cutter. "Hey Crona... Your wrists... I uhm, mean a-are they cuts?" She asked gently.

He had completely forgotten about the scars on his wrists. They were almost totally faded but the memories came flooding back. He looked as though he was about to cry.

"It's okay Crona. I used to do it too. When I was bullied at my old school." She comforted. Pulling down her sleeves to reveal the pink lines on her wrists. Suddenly Crona didn't feel like he was being judged. Maka would have scolded him once again if she'd found any new cuts on his arms. For some reason, this girl brought him out of his shell a bit more every day. He was proud to have someone to confide in. As this girl was more like him than any other person he'd met.

They finished dinner and decided to watch television. Both agreeing on a program about butterflies. Crona thought it was beautiful to watch. It was narrated by Oprah Winfrey and she'd speak about the different natures of butterflies and species. They both seemed to love documentaries. It ended after about two hours and they decided to preorder a movie. Barely anything to view, so it came down to two choices and they played rock, paper, scissors to decide. Luna ended up winning that round and she put on a movie about a vampire couple. Some low budget forbidden love movie.

They made an extra large bowl of popcorn to go with the movie. Crona had never felt as stress free in his life. Or was this just because Ragnarok was somehow deactivated? Usually he'd be in a darkened corner, sobbing with crippling anxiety. Though his fears and depression seemed to melt away whenever he was near this girl. Looking across the coffee table he noticed her soul, A small grey one that was shy, but welcoming. Calming waves seeped from it's core.

"Hey Crona, I was thinking... Do you want to be partners with me?" She offered with a smile. A smile that made Crona squirm where he sat. He played with his pink bangs. Brushing them out of his face.

"L-Like Meister and Weapon?" He stuttered. The vampires on T.V. fought each other, one had an arm removed.

"Yeah! Don't you think it will be fun?" She giggled. "I want us to be just as cool as my brother and Maka."

Crona already had a weapon. Ragnarok was his demon sword but for some reason the spell was forbidding the blade to form. He needed a new, better partner. Until he could figure out why it was restricted. Crona hoped forever was the answer. He'd had enough of the Demon's bullying but was too weak to resist. Chrona happily replied. "For s-sure!"

The rest of the movie was complete boredom and Luna had wished she'd gone with Crona's movie. The clock read eleven thirty on the wall. He was going to have to stay the night. The thunder boomed outside and flashes of white lightning lit the stormy night sky. Thunder made him flinch slightly. The rain pelted the large windows. She pulled the grey damask drapes shut. Luna stretched her arms and yawned before padding off to the laundry room. Rustling around in there, she came back with a wooly blue blanket and pillow, passing them to him.

"Your staying here tonight. I'm not letting you go out in that storm." She moved the coffee table out of the way and pulled a double bed out from the sofa. "You can sleep here."

Crona then remembered he had only left the house because Marie and Stein had been having their first fight. It had always been so peaceful in that house ever since they'd gotten married. Marie was a delightful woman. Who took him under her wing when he had no place to go. He'd have been still living in the cold cement room in the basement of the school if it weren't for her. The boy had his own room, with his own belongings. A bed to sleep and family who loved him. She'd even let him chose what colors to paint the walls. Poor Crona hadn't even known the date of his birth, so Marie decided to celebrate it on the day they officially adopted him. His seventeenth birthday had only been a few months prior. Marie had secretly purchased a cell phone for him. Never had he received such a gift. Many times before, he'd told her that he could not accept any presents for he didn't think he deserved them. Not knowing how to deal with things like that.

_Nonsense! _She would say with a warm hug and smile. She was the mother he'd always wanted.

Though on the night of Stein and Marie's first fight, Crona hadn't known what to think. Having been in his bedroom, he could hear the to from the living room. They conversed back and forth. Crona was unable to hear them clearly before they began to raise their voices. Marie had decided it as time to tell him something important, is what he could make out. He'd never known Stein to act in such a manner. The man was a little creepy but they always got along. Appreciating the fact that Marie and him were deeply in love. So the arguing was stessfull to listen to. Sliding open his bedroom window, he climbed out. Dropping roughly three feet to the ground. The fresh air hitting his face had cooled his nerves. At this time Ragnarok would have bust from his back and gotten him in trouble. Crona was relieved the blood demon was deactivated.

Holding onto those recent memories he took a deep, shaky breath. Exhaling the pit of nerves. Drawing the covers tighter he closed his eyes. The sound of the perpetual rain becoming more and more soothing. Crona wondered if he would ever be normal. No more anxiety, no more depression. At times he wished he could have been as cheerful as Tsubaki, or as cool as Soul. Maybe as tough as Maka. His mind wandered until he dozed off.

Luna in her bedroom kicked off her slippers and crawled underneath the covers of her own bed. The soft blankets curling around her and she pulled her hair free of the elastic, before smashing her face into the pillow. She thought about what new exciting battled she would get to be in. Or what special training she would be given at school now that she had a partner. She thought about Chrona for a second. Wondering if the boy was asleep or not. She couldn't help but remember him standing in the door way of the laundry room, leaning on the frame. Even though most of his actions were unintentional, she found them cute. He was tall, cute, curvy. Everything she was not. Crona's pink hair suited his baby like face, and she admired it. Before long, she'd fallen asleep to the sound of the thunder clapping.

Luna was running as fast as she could through a thick forest. Fear pierced her thoughts and she could do nothing but run. The black trees whipped past as she scrambled for her life. Something was chasing her and it wasn't friendly. She came upon a clearing and dashed for it. She could see the starry night sky in the distance. The trees abruptly ended and left nothing but darkness, where she suddenly felt a gut wrenching pain in her stomach. Toppling over, she began to choke on her own blood. A hand went to her stomach to reveal a large gaping hole had been cut through her. The blood poured from it and stained the ground beneath her. She coughed and more blood splattered on the dirt in front of her. She couldn't scream, the only sound that came from her throat was gargling. Her heart sped up with the essence of fear. Her windpipe had suddenly been severed. Forcing her hands to her neck. Suffocating on her own blood. Rolling around on her back, legs kicking and flailing. With a gargle, her body went tense. Paralyzed with lingering death and fear. A demon like creature crawled towards her and dragged it's long jagged metal claws along her body. It's sharp pointed nose came close to her neck and she could feel it taking in her scent. The demon's glaring red eyes grew larger with hunger and murder. The feeling of her life force slowly slipping away. Fading into a dark abyss. The creature sharply thrust it's talons into her chest and she awoke with a scream.

Luna sat up in her bed, clutching the blankets for dear life. What a dream. Beads of sweat trickled down from her temples. The room was dark and the thunder had subsided. She tried not to let the fear overcome her, though in every dark corner she kept imagining the creature. Its beady red eyes staring into her soul, ready to slice her to bits. Fear overcame reality and she could no longer stay alone in that room.

Sliding off the bed with the covers still wrapped tightly around her shoulders, she tiptoed to the door. Trying to not peer behind her. She creaked it open and silently padded to the living room. To frightened, heart pumping after the dream.

"Crona?" She whispered. He stirred. He moaned quietly in his sleep and Luna became embarrassed. "Crona are you awake?" And he opened his eyes. Yawning sleepily.

Frightened at the sudden figure standing above him. Then realizing it had only been Luna. "W-What's wrong?" He worried.

She never uttered a single word but rather crawled into the blankets with him. Crona blushed and became flustered. Cuddling into the pillow, she softly whispered something to him before closing her eyes. Somehow, with someone by her side she felt safer. It had only been a dream, she kept telling herself. Though her anxiety would not calm. Crona hadn't moved a muscle since she slid into bed with him. On the verge of a severe panic attack but breathed a few times to calm himself down. His face had gone beet red. Why was she sleeping in the same bed with him, her hands so close to touching him? For sure he thought she could hear the pounding of his heart against his ribcage. Never before had he experienced such a feeling. He'd felt anxiety, but this was different. At the same time he wanted to be as close to her as possible, feel her warmth, yet also be as far as the bed would allow. What was this feeling he'd been panicking over?

Only then did he dare to move when he was sure Luna was asleep. He slipped the blanket off of her and used it to stuff between the two of them as a barrier. Terrified that he would somehow touch her and she feel uncomfortable. He then flipped the large wooly blanket over the both of them. Watching her as she slept soundlessly, he went to brush aside a stray hair from her face. Deciding against it, he did not want to make her uncomfortable. It was amusing to watch her sleep so close to him. Every time she mumbled quietly in her sleep, it was as though a thousand butterflies were swarming his stomach. Only had he known this girl for a short time, but also as though he'd known her forever. What a strange pain in his chest every time he looked at her.

**Oh my. I can't actually believe I ended it like that. So much fluff ^_^ If anyone noticed the * just after Soul and Maka went into the room together, that means there will be a separate chapter for the lemon that took place there. Bye for now!**


	4. Resonance

**I was going to change the rating to M as soon as I'd uploaded the lemon you guys! Im so sorry to all my readers... My writing is just not that great. Okay I've written small fluffy stories before so this will be my first attempt at a lemon. I have my friend here who's written many of them to help me. This will be fun... right? Im so going to hell for this. **

* Soul kicked the door to Maka's bedroom shut. He had slung her over his shoulder and on a whim decided to lead her to the bedroom, to see what would happen. More like kidnap her and throw her on the bed. Maka's yellow tank top had been ruffled up, exposing part of her belly. The red plaid skirt barely covered her cotton panties. Soul stared at her, swooning at her sheer beauty. The light shone on her bare legs. One arm crossed over her eyes to hide the embarrassment, while the other was holding her skirt down. Soul slid a palm down her smooth leg, ending with his fingers finding the hem of her underwear.

"Soul." She growled under her breath. He'd stepped slightly too close for comfort.

He grinned, revealing his razor sharp teeth. He loved teasing the pleasure out of Maka. Leaning over her thin frame, he planted a delicate kiss on her parted lips. Trailing down her jawline and onto her neck. She shivered. Melting under his touch. Lifting a hand, she grabbed a fist full of his shirt in her hand.

_When did Soul learn to be so gentle? _She went over in her mind.

He brushed his fingers across her shoulders, letting the straps of her top fall. Tugging off his shirt, Maka reached a hand up. She sprawled her fingers out across his warm chest. Remembering the scar he'd gotten when Crona was being controlled by the black blood. If it wasn't for him, she'd probably be the one injured. Or even worse, dead.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a comforting embrace. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. She positioned herself so she was straddling him and leaned in for another kiss. This time, more deep and bonding. Her arms went around his neck and hugged him close. Maka could feel his growing erection in his pants. The embarrassment flushed her cheeks.

"Uh... Maka." He panted. "Do you, er... Want to keep going or no?"

She thought for a second, tapping a finger on her luscious lisps. The idea of sex clouding her thoughts and vision. She could already feel the heat tingling in her lower belly. Underwear was slightly wet. She leaned back in and traced a delicate finger along the object in his pants. She held total control and could make him weak in her hands if she wanted too. What would sex benefit? She tried to process everything she'd read before on the materials of being intimate with another person. The one and only she would ever need.

"Ugh... Fuck." He moaned under his breath. "Maka please don't do that."

The ash blond girl pulled the elastics out of her pig tails and let them fall. Maka rested her head on Soul's chest and whispered to him. Drawing circles with her index finger.

"Soul."

"Yes Maka?" He pondered. Taking in the sweet smell of her hair.

"I want you to take my virginity."

Soul grinned happily. Red eyes gleaming. Those were the magic words he'd needed to hear. They kissed passionately each time an article of clothing was removed. Strewing them across the room in a flurry of lust and want. Not bothering to care where they landed. Before long, Maka was left in her black lace bra and cotton panties. Soul took in the gorgeous shape of her body. Her knees went together to hide her privates from view.

Unbuckling his belt, he tossed it to the plush carpet without another thought. She watched as he slipped out of his tight jeans. Feeling the need inside her wanting more. A tingling sensation flipped inside her belly and she could feel herself become more hot. He lowered her back onto the bed. Soul helped Maka unclip her bra, and she tried to cover them with an arm. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it above her head. Inside he'd felt horrible for ever teasing his Meister about her tiny breasts. Maka's hadn't grown much more, but they had become more defined. He took one of the nipples into his mouth and began teasing it with his tongue. Careful not to hurt her with his teeth. She'd shuddered and let out a quiet moan.

His hand reached down to her wet entrance. Even with her panties still on, he could feel the wetness soak through them. He traced the folds with his finger, enjoying the pleasured look on Maka's flustered face. Before he pulled them down her slender legs. She kicked them to the floor. Soul grimaced at his own lengthening erection and how painful it was, being restricted by his boxers. He moved closer to her, parting her legs.

"May I?" He pleaded.

Maka's hands went behind her head and grabbed the pillow. Nodding in acceptance. Soul lowered his face to her entrance and began lapping at the wetness. Teasing her sensitive bundle of nerves. Maka threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. Face hot. He inserted a finger inside of her and began stretching her out. Adding two fingers afterwards. He pumped his fingers, laughing at the way it made her arch her back. He decided he'd had enough playing around.

Leaping off the bed he ran to his room across the hall. Maka had still been panting by the time he'd come back with a little silver packet. He held it between his fingers.

"Ready?" He shook with laughter.

Turning around he leapt out of his underwear. Maka admired what a gorgeous ass he'd had. Never would she have thought she'd be thinking something like that. She remembered Soul's absurdly large stash of condoms. He'd tell her that he and Black star used to have water balloon fights with them. The thought made her laugh. Soul had just recently turned eighteen and could really act like a child sometimes.

When he'd finished sliding the condom on he joined Maka on the bed. They shared a heated kiss before he grabbed himself, positioning it at her entrance. Maka prepared for the pain she'd read about on losing your virginity. It was something she wanted to ask Tsubaki or Liz but never got around to. Soul laced his hand with hers and without another thought, he pushed inside of her with his shaft. Retracting himself just to the tip. It had been like something he'd watched on a porno, that he would always hide from Maka. After coating himself with her lubricant he slid his other hand down maka's waist. Caressing the smooth skin. He held onto her by the hip. Gritting his teeth, he plunged in all the way.

Maka moaned loudly. Panting. Her heart pounding. The heat building up inside her was unbearable and she needed release. Soul was inside her folds and their was only dull pain for a few minutes. Slightly uncomfortable.

"Hold on, stop." She huffed. Adjusting to his size. He did as she wished. Not wanting to injure her.

"Maka. Fuck your so warm." He uttered through his teeth. Leaning over delicate body.

She felt that immense butterfly swarm in her stomach again. Tingling down to her sensitive spot. His touch sent jolts down her spine and he began to move after she murmured some words. Leaning down, his lips softly whisked across her's and he yanked her body closer. Maka arched her back, crying out in lust. Soul squeezed her hand. He thrust his body into her. Gradually picking up a faster pace.

"Soul, please more." She moaned in agonizing ecstasy.

The slapping of skin was getting louder. Maka wrapped her legs around Soul's back, crossing them to pull more of him into her. She let go of his hand and reached up to entangle her fingers in his hair. A fiery passionate kiss. Their tongues clashing, trying to win victory over the others mouth. Soul huffed and Maka could sense the pleasure within his wavelength. He had never felt such love for anyone in his life as he had for his Meister the past few years. He'd known ever since the day they met, even if they hadn't gotten along at times, that this girl was the one for him. She was perfect. The woman he would give his very life to protect. In an attempt to contain herself, Maka bit the knuckle on her finger. The pain from that still hadn't been enough.

Maka's head was thrown back into the pillow from pleasure as she was blinded by her orgasm. She puffed, crying out and Soul was not long to follow. The latex condom had caught his flow of semen as he rode out his flush of ecstasy. They held each other tightly, foreheads touching. As they whispered sweet nothings. Fingers intertwined. Holding each other like that for a short time. Soul pulled out and yanked the condom off. Disposing of it in the little trash bin near her dresser. Maka had been still feeling the effects of the orgasm and her heart fluttered. A small red mark forming on her knuckle where she had bitten it. Soul laid down in the bed beside his Meister and curled the blanket around them. Wavelengths matching perfectly to one another. In full resonance.

"I fucking love you like so much right now." He told. Snuggling into her neck.

"I love you too Soul." She giggled. Cupping her hand on his cheek.

They never bothered to move or make an attempt to gather the clothes thrown all over the room. The thunder had begun to cease, and the rain had stopped. Maka could understand now the reasoning behind intimacy. She could feel all the emotions buzzing from Soul's wavelength. The warmth from his body and the resonance in his soul. Together they slept, in the wonderful moments of their afterglow.

**Please don't be mad oh no. Oh no. *Bang's head against wall* Lemons are so icky. So hard to write. **


	5. Why can't I be normal

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY READERS. I had completely forgotten that I even had an account on here, and when I'd seen a post about writers not finishing their fanfictions I remembered. I will finish it I promise! Hang tight :)**

Sleep would not take him. Poor Crona tossed and turned all night as Luna's presence so close to him, sent shivers down his spine. He was simply too disgusted with himself to even share the same bed with someone. Especially a pretty girl. What would he do? He could feel a panic attack rising. Sweat building on his skin. Blood pressure skyrocketing. What in Shinigama's name was this feeling? It was as though an icy cold hand was clenching his heart. Though at the same time, he felt a tingling butterfly sensation in his stomach. _I c-can't do this! _He went over in his head.

The clock on the wall showed three-thirty AM. Slowly he lifted himself from the bed, careful not to disturb Luna's slumber, and tiptoed to the bathroom not so much as taking a breath. Once he was in the safety of the enclosed room, he let out a shaky breath. Backing into the wall and sliding to the cold floor. He began to cry silently. Soon his face was utterly damp and red from the tears. He tasted them on his lips. Salty and wet. His nose clogged and runny from his sobbing.

"why c-can't I be normal?" He pulled his knees up and buried his face. "W-why can't I be normal and have normal feelings."

He stopped convulsing and the emptiness faded into a sheer hatred for himself. He wiped away the wetness on his cheeks with his sleeve. The sky began to lighten through the tiny bathroom window. Feeling tired and confused as to his emotions was not the best way to start the day. Crona had plenty of panic attacks in his day but none as debilitating as the one he'd just experienced. He felt as though he was nothing. A waste of human space. He would never be normal. Hell, his blood was even of a different color! If he'd had his blades with him, he surely would have cut again. Maka always overreacted about that. If he had done it, it would have just healed in no time with the black blood.

Luna had woken up early that morning. She had to prepare for school that morning. Her arm reached out over to the other side of the bed, expecting to feel a body. Instead it was cold.

"Crona?" She yawned. Though he did not answer.

The birds on the window sill chirped pleasantly. Luna rose from the warm bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Stretching her delicate arms. Pinning her long silver hair up in the mirror, she was astonished to see Crona sound asleep against the wall. She bent down, genuinely concerned for her best friend. Tilting her head to the side so she could get a look at his sleeping face. His pink hair fell so perfectly. It was uneven, but that was his character. His baby like features, petite little nose. Soft pink lips. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she shook him awake gently.

"Crona the bathroom is no place to sleep." She giggled. His droopy pink eyes blinked a few times as he awoke.

His eyes widened as he noticed she was kneeling right in front of him. An embarrassing blush spread across his cheeks. Trying his best to avoid eye contact. She held out a small hand to help him up. In his chest he could feel the same pain and tingling from before creeping up on him. Taking her hand was even more painful for him.

As Luna packed her school bag and made some breakfast, Crona remembered his cell phone in the laundry room. Retrieving it from the pile of clothes, he lit up the screen. Four missed calls from Marie and a ton of text messages. Marie had sure been worried sick. Having felt a little guilty for making her feel that way, since she was so very nice to him. He decided to give her a call. If he could make one that was. Maka had been in the process of teaching him all there was to know about using an Iphone. It rang a few times, before a panicked voice answered.

"_Oh my boy! Why didn't you call! Where were you we were so worried about you!" _

"I-I know Marie. I'm sorry." He spotted a nick in the linoleum floor. Feeling sorry for himself. "I-I went to a friends and then it started to rain."

"_Oh, well as long as your safe. Just please, before you go out anywhere to tell us." _

Hanging up the phone, Luna appeared and took his arm. They boarded the elevator at the end of the hall. Crona looked the other way. He couldn't handle being so close to her, in such a confined space. Not in a disgusted way, but where every time she peered up at him with her big red eyes it took his breath away. He couldn't put a name on it. It gave him a pain that was unlike any other. His heart beat increased and butterflies appeared in his chest. _What odd emotions, ugh. _He thought.

The two of them went about their stroll to school. Crona stayed a few paces behind Luna, but not enough to make it look as though he was lagging behind. He noticed how her long grey ponytail swayed with each step. Her cute pink skirt came just above her knees. Over sized black sweater showing off just a bit of her shoulders and Crona found himself having to look away. _I-I am n-not a pervert!_

Passing the bakery, the manager had been out writing the specials on the chalk board menu. Holding the door with his foot. "Ah, well hello there." He waved. "You two look like Academy students."

The manager was a large man. He wore a death city t-shirt and white apron. Luna smiled. "Yes sir."

She took in the smell of the bakery. The scent of fresh bread and pastries reminded her of home. Where her mother and her used to bake fresh pastries all the time. The manager told them to wait there while he went inside. Behind the till, he placed two cinnamon buns in to-go bags and came back to give them each one.

"Ah, it's on the house. My specialty, baked fresh this morning." They thanked him kindly and went on their way.

The pastries were delicious. Warm and the perfect amount of cinnamon with icing drizzled over top. Crona had never tasted anything so sweet and rich in his life. Luna endulged in it's aroma before taking a bite. Bringing back memories of her house in Italy, before her family had to move to New York. She never noticed tears were welling up it he corners of her eyes.

"A-are you alright?" Crona felt an invisible knife stab him in the heart.

Quickly she blotted her eyes with her sleeve. "Yeah, I'm fine." She giggled. "Just brought back memories of when I used to live in Italy."

Luna's first class that morning was with Miss Nygus. They went over the different religions of the world, and how each had a set of gods. Each religion called them different, but in all reality they were the same. Some believed in heaven, and some did not. Some believed in Shinigama and others did not. Even though Shinigami reapers were responsible for collecting the lives of the living, once they were dead. It was all very interesting for her. By the end of the class, she had taken far too many notes.

Luna was packing up her papers when Mira had stood next to her. "So Luna have you found a partner yet?" She questioned. "It's quite difficult for transfers to be partnered up half way through the year, since all the students are taken."

"Oh yes miss. Crona and I have decided to be, uh partners."

She tilded her head slightly. It was hard to read her emotions through all her bandages. "Crona Gorgon?"

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Luna worried.

"Oh no it's nothing, his weapon was listed as inactive. It's just he's a bit odd."

Crona had went on to his second class of the day. Thoughts about the feelings he felt when he was near Luna clouded his mind. He sighed. Stein's supposedly science class. Crona was always the first to get there. To avoid the rush of late students. Stein had been siting at his large metal desk, scribbling something onto paper.

"Ah Crona. Good to see you." He spoke. "I see you haven't slipped into a dark alley, and your organs sold on the black market." This man used to give Crona the creeps, though having live with him made things a bit more peaceful. It was his way of being terribly worried.

"Don't t-talk to me like that, I-I know you and Marie w-were fighting!"

Stein's eyes widened, before he burst into a fit of cackling laughter. Spinning the large screw on the side of his head a few times to control himself. He laced his fingers menacingly. "Fighting? We were not fighting. Don't be so aggressive. Marie was telling me about ho-" He stopped himself mid sentence.

Crona had cooled it a bit. Apparently there was a bit of a misunderstanding. "Crona, I really am not supposed to tell you. Marie wants it to be a surprise."

"Surprise? W-what for?" He really didn't think he deserved anything at all.

Stein spun around in his chair to face the chalkboard. Writing today's lesson down. "You'll have to ask her. She want's to tell you."

Crona apologized for the hostility and took his seat. Marie had become the school's guidance counselor back two or so years ago, he would have to visit her office after. To talk about many things. One by one the students filed into the half-moon class. Soul and Black Star struggling to get through the door at the same time. Kidd, Liz and Patty were the second to last group. Crona begun to worry slightly that something had happened to Luna. He chewed on his nails nervously. Watching the door. Soul and Maka were seated together to his left. Up a row. Soul leaned back, kicked up his feet and put an arm around Maka. As if to say she was his property. Typical bad-boy cover. Kid seated himself between the two sisters. He would have it no other way, it would be unsymmetrical. Crona giggled quietly at how Tsubaki was so genuinely concerned over Black Star's health. Telling him that if he kept slouching he'd have a bad back. Black Star would rant about how nothing could hurt him for he was so great and mighty. Then he'd flex his muscles like he was so powerful. Crona thought to himself about how he wished he'd had more of a physic like Black Star, not the feminine appearance he'd had. Everyone doubted his gender. Though Crona thought it never really mattered what gender he had, as long as he was human.

"Hey Crona. Where'd Luna go?" Soul asked from the row behind. "She stay home today?"

"I-I'm not exactly sure. I think she'll be here." At those words, she burst through the door.

"I made it! Phew!

Stein begun his class like any other school day. Seated in front of his desk, backwards on his rolley chair. "Today class, we will be going to the training grounds for extra practice. Lord Death wants everyone in top performance due to the recent Witch in Death city." His voice was raspy.

Maka's eyes gleamed. Everyone else groaned at the words _Extra Practice _but Maka was stoked and ready to go. Luna felt the same way. The class moved their lesson to the school's training grounds. Luna had never been out here before and she could feel the fire in her soul heat up in excitement. The sun beat down with fearsome intent. The grounds were plain. Barren, and empty. Not a blade of grass in sight. It wasn't until Stein pushed a button on his remote that targets shaped like witches appeared in every direction.

Stein spoke to Crona, quiet enough so the others would't listen in. "You don't have to participate if you don't want to."

Crona clutched his arm with his hand. He never really fit in anywhere, and he often felt as though he was just in the way. "N-no I want to j-join" He lied.

Kim and Jaquline were up first. Luna was amazed as to how well Kim worked with Jaquline. Never having seen someone transform into a fire-breathing lantern before. At the end of the handle was a long chain. As each target appeared she swung the chain like a weight, smashing them. One tried to swoop overhead and Luna was awestruck how Kim managed to use the lantern like a rocket. While she had been in the air she swerved in front of the target and spun around, creating a heat wave. Destroying the witch target. Everyone clapped.

Stein quickly stopped his watch and took down the time. "Congratulations you two, faster than the last."

Ox Ford and his partner had been the second to give it a go. They were just an ordinary pair, not the best at combat. His weapon had been a Shockstick, a golden rod with a lightning bolt at the tip. It released powerful electricity upon impact. He spun it around like a baton and cracked the three targets in front of him. More appeared and he swung the rod around. Ox did a somersault and shocked a target directly above him. It crumbled into dust. Stein wrote down the time.

Marie waved to the students and decided to come watch the practice. Stein and her sat on a nearby bench and watched as Maka and Soul aggressively destroyed each target. The students had never seen Stein smile so much as he had while married to Marie. Maka didn't even need to see the targets, she could sense when they were about to appear. Their resonance was the greatest among the E.A.T half of the school. A target shot up behind Maka but she had already seen it coming and back flipped over it. Slicing it clean down the middle with Soul'd sharp edge. She stood and swung him around behind her back. Twirling the metal shaft in her gloved fingers.

"She's a bit of a show off don't you think." Liz whispered to Kid.

"It's all in good manners I suppose." He assured, straightening his skull bowtie.

All the students had gotten a chance to show off their skills except Crona and Luna. She had to beg him to give it a try, and Maka agreed with her. Crona didn't know how to deal with so many people watching him at one time. If he tripped, or messed up he would surely die from embarrassment. Luna looked up at him. Catching his eyes. Red ones met pink ones. Crona blushed and bit his tongue. How could he resist those eyes, and her delicate little hands that held his.

"Come on Crona, you twit. It will be fun!" He could not say no. Literally.

He could hear Marie from the sidelines cheering him on. Shouting embarrassing things to help him. Stepping up to the starting line, Luna who still held his hand had glowed a bright white. Melting away into the shape of a long thin white scythe. It shined in the sunlight. Crona felt his heart beat increase again. All those eyes on him, judging him. The starting buzz rang and several witch targets sprang up out of the ground.

_"This is so exciting._" She squealed. He could feel her excitement and it gave him a slight confidence boost. First he swung at the one closest to him, shattering it. Reaching out for another and slicing it. Another, and then another. Several swooped down on zip lines and he stabbed the first with the large spike opposite the blade. The others he cut through with ease. Luna let him know two more had appeared from behind and he twirled the rod around in this hand before having the blade smash them. Crona began to feel flustered with all the noise and watching spectators. Luna wished she could have experience the darkness his soul released, when they had fought before. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt. Mysterious.

The students were yelling each direction to go and throwing tips at him. He had been trying his best, though had been unsuccessful in achieving as great a form as Maka or being as swift as Black Star. He did manage to have smashed all the targets in under the time limit, the others reassured. Luna shifted back to her human form and leapt up into Crona's embrace. Hugging him tightly. One leg out. "That was awesome, your so cool!"

Crona's face began to turn beet red. A swarm of butterflies fluttered in his chest. That same odd pain swallowed his heart again and he froze. Luna had her arms around him, she was so close. To the point where he could smell her green apple shampoo. It smelled so sweet, he wanted to close the remaining gap and bury his face in her hair. Though at the same time, he wanted to rid himself of this embarrassing emotion welling up in his chest and causing him such discomfort in his nether regions. She let go of him. He had to turn away out of embarrassment.

"Crona likes Luna! I never thought I'd see that one!" Black Star laughed hard enough to split a side, smacking his knee. Maka Came down hard with a book on his spiky blue head. Fainting, a stream of blood spouted from his face.

"It is not of friendly nature to make fun of someone, you moron." She sneered.

The bell had wrung, signaling that school had ended. All the students crowded the front gates and streets as they went about their day. Stein had to stay late that night to finish paperwork. More like finish his dissection on a are bird species. Luna bid goodbye to the pink haired boy. He was too embarrassed to even speak to her. He couldn't help but watch as she strode further and further down the road. He began reeling over in his head why he could be feeling the way he had, every time she came near him. The only option was to ask Marie.

On the drive home that evening, Marie had been conversing about something. Crona hadn't really been listening, just staring out the window in full daydream.

"Crona are you listening?" The words snapped him back to reality. "Is everything alright hun?"

Her sweet voice and caring gaze made him want to ask her. She was the counselor for a reason. "I-It's nothing Marie."

"Nonsense, you can tell me anything."

He looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "I-I just, uhm, I get this feeling. Every time I'm around L-Luna." He confessed. "L-like b-butterflies. But also pain, i-in my chest."

Marie knew exactly what he had been talking about. She used to feel the same way when she had been his age. When she first fell in love with Franken. "This is perfectly normal." She sighed in relief. "It just means that you're in love with her. Awe, my little baby has his first crush!"

Crona blushed a deep shade of red. Marie put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "L-love?" He trembled nervously.

"You'll be fine Crona." She smiled, one hand still on the steering wheel.

**Okay I know this sucks. I just really wanted to post something to let you all know it's not a lost cause. I had written and corrected this chapter in under 1 hour. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
